Ce que je ne pouvais qu'écrire
by Yumebykira
Summary: Parfois, il y a certaines choses qui sont plus compliquées à dire qu'à écrire. Surtout lorsque l'on sort avec Iron Man, et que celui-ci est connu pour n'écouter que lui. De ce fait, Pepper n'a d'autres choix que de lui laisser une lettre. Une lettre qui n'augure rien de bon. Pepperony, previous d'une Stony


**_Ce que je ne pouvais qu'écrire._**

\- _À votre gauche_ , Monsieur, s'exclama l'intelligence artificielle.

C'est un merci, à peine audible, que grogna l'Iron Man, alors qu'il était occupé à perfectionner l'une de ses armures High-tech. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que l'ingénieur était penché au-dessus de cette machine, totalement obnubilé par ce qu'il faisait, il ne prêta aucune attention à la belle jeune femme qui entra dans son laboratoire. Celle-ci dû même l'interpeller deux fois, avant qu'il ne daigne relever la tête. C'est avec une impatience non dissimulée, qu'il lui demanda d'une voix tranchante :

\- _Pepper ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

\- _Tony, nous...devons parler..._

\- _Maintenant ? C'est pour le travail ?_

\- _Non..._ Hésita-t-elle. _Mais c'est tout de même important..._

\- _Pepper, écoute j'ai pas de temps à perdre là maintenant._ Grogna-t-il.

\- _Bien_ , se contenta-t-elle de répondre avec amertume.

La présidente de Stark Industrie quitta la pièce sans dire un mot de plus. Et, c'est sans se rendre compte du trouble qui agitait la femme d'affaire, que le mécanicien se plongea à nouveau dans ses travaux.

C'est plusieurs heures après la visite de la belle rousse, que l'ingénieur termina, enfin, ce qu'il était en train de faire. Puisque la faim le tenaillait, il remonta dans sa cuisine dans le but de se sustenter un peu. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé l'objet de sa convoitise dans le réfrigérateur, il s'installa à table avec les produits de son choix. Seulement, un petit bout de papier, qui trônait sur cette même table, attira son attention. Il s'agissait d'une petite enveloppe, sur laquelle était sobrement inscrite « Tony ». Cette écriture, l'ingénieur pourrait la reconnaître entre mille, puisqu'il s'agissait de celle de Pepper. C'est intrigué, qu'il ouvrit l'enveloppe qui contenait une longue lettre manuscrite, rédigée à l'encre noire, sur un papier satiné. Sans même la lire, le milliardaire pouvait deviner une partie de son contenue. Car, la courbure des lettres était tremblante, comme si elle avait longtemps hésité avant de coucher sur papier chacun de ces mots. C'est avec angoisse qu'il entama la lecture de ce courrier. Qui débutait ainsi :

 _« Mon Cher Tony,_

 _Cela fait maintenant trop longtemps que nous repoussons l'inévitable. Et, aujourd'hui, malheureusement, cette discutions, que nous aurions dû avoir il y a plusieurs mois de cela, n'a même plus lieu d'être. Car, il est déjà trop tard pour nous, et notre histoire est désormais révolue. Et, je sais que, même si c'est difficile pour toi de lire ces mots, en ton for intérieur, tu as conscience que c'est la fin._

 _Mais je sais aussi, qu'en lisant ceci, tu dois bouillir de l'intérieur, et tu dois me maudire de ne pas être venue t'en parler plus tôt et en face à face. Seulement, j'ai essayé un nombre incalculable de fois de le faire. Mais, cela fait des années que nous ne nous écoutons plus, et que nous ne parvenons plus à communiquer. Alors, ce que je n'ai pas pu te dire en face, je te l'ai écrit. Et, je sais que ce n'est pas brave d'agir ainsi. Mais, je n'ai jamais été la personne courageuse dans notre couple, car tu étais censé être celui qui était fort. Celui qui me protégerait plutôt que l'inverse. Car, j'ai toujours été à tes côtés, pour te soutenir, et te réconforter lorsque tu en éprouvais le besoin, ou lorsque tu déprimais. Si, c'est normal d'agir ainsi, lorsque l'on aime quelqu'un, la réciproque n'a jamais été vraie. J'ai toujours su que tu étais égoïste, et qu'à tes yeux, le monde tourne autour de toi. Seulement, je ne pensais pas que je le subirais à ce point. Car, tu n'as jamais été présent pour me soutenir, puisque tu as toujours fait passer tes besoins avant les miens._

 _Mais ne te méprends pas, puisque, nous avons vécus de belles années ensemble, et je fus très heureuse en ta compagnie. Seulement, ces bonheurs éphémères ont laissé place à une routine qui ne me convient plus. Et ce qui m'insupporte le plus chez toi, c'est la seule et unique chose à laquelle tu ne peux renoncer. Si ton insouciance, et ton sens du devoir, font de toi un super-héros merveilleux, ainsi qu'une personne formidable. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'est difficile d'être la compagne d'un homme tel que toi. À quel point c'est dur de te voir enfiler ton costume rouge et or en sachant que tu pourrais ne pas revenir. Si j'ai tenté de l'endurer durant de longues années, parce qu'il fallait quelqu'un agisse face aux horreurs qui se produisent dans notre monde. Aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus tout seul. Tu as fondé les Avengers pour que d'autres super-héros veillent sur le monde. Et, ils pourraient très bien le faire sans toi. Seulement, tu n'accepteras jamais de laisser ta place, je le sais. Car, tu as besoin de tout contrôler. Or, je ne peux plus vivre ainsi._

 _Je commence à arriver à un âge, où j'ai envie de fonder une famille, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et cela me sera impossible avec toi, car un foyer, c'est censé être un endroit sûr. Un endroit, où nos enfants, ne seraient pas mis en danger, parce que leur père a contrarié les mauvaises personnes. Et ce danger, tu ne peux pas le nier. Que ce soit pour toi, ou pour moi. Combien de fois, ais-je été mise en danger pour tes activités ? Alors, je ne supporterais pas de mettre notre progéniture dans une telle situation._

 _Et je te connais trop bien, car je sais ce que tu penses en lisant ces mots. Je sais, ce que tu me dirais si j'étais en face de toi, ainsi que toutes les promesses sans lendemain que tu me ferais. Que tu me jurerais que tu abandonnerais Iron Man afin de te consacrer à moi. Et je sais, que contrairement à ce que tu m'as toujours dit, tu souhaites fonder une famille, malgré ta peur d'être un mauvais père. Et, je suis d'ailleurs persuadée, que tu en serais un excellent. Que toi et moi, nous aurions fondés une famille heureuse, et épanouie. Et que tu aurais pris grand soin de l'enfant que nous aurions conçu tous les deux. Que tu l'aurais chéri, et gâté. Mais, tu ne pourras jamais renoncer à Iron Man. Et c'est un fait que j'ai mis du temps à accepter, puisque j'ai toujours eu l'espoir qu'un jour, tu raccrocherais le costume._

 _Mais, m'accrocher à cet espoir était vain, parce que j'oubliais quelque chose de pourtant primordial : tu es Iron Man. Cette armure n'est pas qu'un masque que tu enfile, non, il s'agit d'une partie de toi. C'est pourquoi, tu ne pourras jamais l'abandonner. Tout simplement, parce que personne ne peut renoncer à ce qu'il est, et c'est ce que tu es. Tant que je ne l'avais pas compris, je ne pouvais pas me résigner à t'abandonner. Puisque, j'avais toujours cet espoir, même infime, qu'un jour, je passerais avant cette armure que je déteste tant. Mais, j'ai compris, j'ai compris que je me berçais d'illusion en m'accrochant à des rêves qui ne se réaliseront jamais._

 _C'est pourquoi, j'ai longuement réfléchi à notre relation, et à notre avenir. Et j'en suis arrivée à la terrible conclusion : elle ne changera jamais. Tu ne pourras renoncer à ce que tu es, pas plus que je pourrais abandonner ce que je suis. Alors, je te quitte Tony. Je te quitte, non pas parce que je ne t'aime plus, mais pour mon bien-être. Car, je t'aime toujours... C'est pourquoi, pour la première fois de notre histoire, je vais te demander quelque chose d'égoïste : Ne complique pas les choses. Ne me supplie pas de rester, parce que je le ferais. Or, je ne serais jamais heureuse à tes côtés. Alors, si jamais tu m'aime autant que ce que tu me prétends, je t'en supplie, laisse-moi partir. Je n'en peux plus de nous, j'ai trop besoin de prendre soin de moi pour une fois...Je sais pertinemment que c'est cruel de te le dire ainsi, mais, si je t'avais mentis, tu l'aurais senti et cela n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses. Et c'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça. C'est pourquoi, je me devais d'être honnête avec toi, même si cette vérité doit être aussi difficile à entendre, qu'à écrire._

 _Sache que je t'aime Tony, mais je ne peux plus être avec toi. Et j'en suis sincèrement désolée, j'aurais tellement aimé que les choses se passent autrement. Mais, c'est ainsi. Nous ne changerons plus, alors il est temps de prendre notre vie en main, afin de bâtir notre avenir l'un sans l'autre. Un avenir loin de cette relation toxique que nous entretenons depuis des années._

 _Je t'aimerais toujours Tony, et je serais toujours présente à tes côtés si tu as besoin de moi. Seulement, désormais, je le serais en tant qu'amie._

 _Pepper »_

L'ingénieur reposa la lettre sur la table, et resta interdit durant de longues secondes. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il commença à réaliser que Pepper venait de le quitter. Non pas parce qu'elle ne l'aime plus, mais parce qu'elle souffrait trop d'être avec lui. Lui qui n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de facile. Lui qui avait toujours été égoïste, manipulateur, égocentrique. Lui qui n'avait jamais été romantique, et qui l'avais si souvent délaissée. Lui qui était un homme avec une liste de défaut long comme le bras se faisait quitter pour la seule et unique chose qu'il faisait de bien dans sa vie. Être Iron man devait réparer les erreurs de son passé, et surtout cela contribuait à faire de lui un homme meilleur. Seulement, cela le mettait lui, ainsi que ses proches, en danger. De ce fait, il pouvait comprendre la peur qu'elle avait de le perdre, ainsi que la peur qu'elle avait de fonder une famille avec lui. Et, c'est pour cette raison qu'il comprenait sa décision d'en finir. Mais il l'aimait plus que tout, et il avait besoin d'elle. Mais, elle lui avait demandé de la laisser partir, alors il ne pouvait pas lui demander de rester. Il l'aimait trop pour lui imposer de rester à ses côtés si c'était pour la voir souffrir. Alors, il ne put retenir ses larmes, car tout ce qu'ils avaient construit, venait de s'effondrer sous ses pieds. Sans qu'il n'ait le pouvoir d'y remédier.

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la rupture de Pepper Potts avec Tony Stark. Et si la routine de sa vie avait repris le dessus, elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de son ancien partenaire. Elle s'était, alors, renseignée auprès de leurs amis en commun, à savoir James Rhodes et Happy Hogan. Et les dernières nouvelles n'étaient pas très bonne. Comme à son habitude, le milliardaire s'était renfermé sur lui-même, chassant ses amis afin qu'il ne le voie pas sombrer dans l'alcool. Car, depuis qu'il était jeune, il avait la mauvaise manie de boire pour oublier. Et visiblement, c'était ce qui était en train de se passer. Ce qui angoissait terriblement la présidente de Stark industrie. En effet, même s'ils avaient rompu, elle éprouvait toujours de profonds sentiments à son égard. Et savoir qu'il était mal par sa faute faisait naître en elle un puissant sentiment de culpabilité. Mais, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Pas après ce qu'elle lui avait écrit, pas après lui avoir dit à quel point elle souffrait à cause de leur relation. Il était désormais trop tard, alors, elle n'avait plus d'autres options que celle d'attendre qu'il revienne vers elle lorsqu'il en sera capable. Si, bien sûr, cela arrive un jour. Alors, en attendant qu'il revienne vers elle, Pepper avait repris sa vie. Elle continuait de gérer Stark Industrie d'une main de fer. Et, alors, qu'elle sortait d'une réunion passablement agacée, son assistante l'interpella :

\- _Mademoiselle Potts, mademoiselle Potts,_ dit-elle en essayant de se faire entendre.

\- _Oui ?_ Répondit sèchement la PDG.

\- _Monsieur Stark est passé toute à l'heure, mais il n'a pas voulu attendre que votre réunion soit terminée. Alors, il m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci_. Dit-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe.

\- _Merci,_ répondit machinalement Pepper tout en saisissant l'enveloppe entre ses mains.

\- _De rien,_ Mademoiselle.

La présidente de Stark Industrie se dépêcha d'aller s'enfermer dans son bureau, afin de prendre connaissance du contenu de la lettre. Sur l'enveloppe, il était sobrement inscrit : Pepper. Rappelant le courrier qu'elle avait laissé à l'attention du milliardaire quelques semaines auparavant. La réponse de Stark s'étendait sur plusieurs pages. Son écriture était, comme à son habitude, brouillonne. Comme si ses pensées étaient trop rapides pour qu'il ait le temps de les coucher sur papier. C'est les mains tremblantes qu'elle entama donc la lecture :

 _« Ma chère Pepper,_

 _Par où commencer ? Tu sais très bien, malgré ce que tout le monde pense, que je n'ai jamais été très doué pour les discours. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'exprimer mes sentiments. Tu as dû subir un nombre incalculable de fois mes monologues, et malgré tous mes efforts, cette lettre est ce que j'ai pu produire de mieux. Tout du moins, il s'agit de la moins incohérente que j'ai pu rédiger. J.A.R.V.I.S pourra t'en témoigner._

 _Je n'ose imaginer à quel point cela a dû être difficile pour toi de me quitter par écrit, car tu es une personne honnête, qui aime faire les choses en bonne et due forme. Et, quitter quelqu'un par courrier, c'est l'une des pires façons de rompre, je crois. Mais, je ne t'en veux pas. Parce que je me connais, et je sais à quel point je peux être sourd parfois. Alors, si tu en es arrivée à me l'écrire, c'est que j'ai dû être particulièrement insupportable ! Et, sans doute, égoïste aussi._

 _Tu sais, je me rends compte que je suis quelqu'un d'insupportable. Et que j'ai une liste de défaut à n'en plus finir. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression qu'à tes côtés, je devenais une personne meilleure. D'être quelqu'un de plus digne, et de moins égocentrique. Seulement, ce que j'avais négligé, c'était que cela se faisait à tes dépends. Et que, si tu me transformais en Homme meilleur, cela te détruisait à petit feu. J'ai pris tout ce que tu pouvais me donner. Que ce soit ton amour, ton attention, ta force, ton soutien, ta douceur... En échange de cela, tu n'as eu que mon mauvais caractère, mon imprudence, et parfois même mon insolence. Mais, j'ai eu la chance de partager ma vie avec une femme aussi parfaite que toi. Parce que tu faisais fi de tous mes défauts, et tu m'aimais malgré tout. Comment t'ai-je remercié pour tout cela ? En ne te donnant rien, pas même l'attention que tu méritais. Sincèrement, je pense que je n'ai jamais été un homme digne de la femme que tu es. C'est pourquoi, je me suis renfermé sur la seule chose, qui à mon sens, fait de moi quelqu'un de bien : Iron Man._

 _Et, tu sais, c'est fou à quel point tu me connais bien, parce que tu m'as cerné tellement plus rapidement que moi. Tu as compris à quel point mon armure est une partie de moi, et que je ne peux y renoncer ! Tu sais, quand j'ai lu ta lettre, j'ai tout de suite pensé que je devais tout abandonner pour venir te courir après ! Pour te supplier de rester avec moi, parce que, j'ai trop besoin de toi à mes côtés. Tu es la femme de ma vie, Pepper. Je t'aime, comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre. Et je ne pourrais jamais plus aimer une femme autant que toi. C'est juste impossible._

 _Et puis...J'ai relu ta lettre, et j'ai compris une chose primordiale : Tu n'es pas heureuse, parce que tu m'aime. Et je pourrais faire tout ce que je peux, rien au monde ne pourra changer ce fait. Et, tu avais raison sur un autre point : Je ne peux pas abandonner Iron Man. J'y ai longuement songé, tu sais. Après tout, il y a les Avengers maintenant pour veiller sur le monde. Notre planète n'est plus aussi vulnérable qu'avant. Alors, d'instinct, je me suis dit que je pouvais abandonner Iron Man. Que, cette armure, n'était qu'une protection dont je pouvais me séparer lorsque j'en aurais plus besoin. Puis, j'ai repensé aux événements de New York. Et j'ai compris où tu voulais en venir lorsque tu m'as écrit « tu es Iron Man ». Parce qu'être Iron Man, ce n'est pas simplement revêtir l'armure. C'est aussi une façon d'être à laquelle je ne peux renoncer. Je ne pourrais jamais rester les bras croisés lorsque notre monde est menacé comme durant l'attaque de New York._

 _Alors, tout ce pavé n'avait qu'un but : je voulais juste te dire que je te comprends Pepper. Et je n'essayerais pas de te retenir. Tu mérites d'être heureuse, et il est grand temps que tu prennes soin de toi. Et, s'il me faudra du temps pour tourner la page sur notre histoire, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. J'ai toujours autant besoin de toi à mes côtés, que ce soit en tant que ma femme, ou en tant qu'amie. Je me contenterais de ce que tu me donneras. Et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour éviter de te faire souffrir à l'avenir._

 _Mais, je t'aime Pepper. Et pour le moment, penser à toi est trop douloureux. Et je ne peux pas encore te revoir, et encore moins te côtoyer. Alors, c'est à mon tour de te demander quelque chose d'égoïste : du temps. J'ai besoin de temps avant que l'on se revoie, et si jamais tu as besoin de quoique ce soit pour Stark Industrie, je t'en prie, passe par Happy. Il se chargera de faire la commission entre nous._

 _Sache que, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Parce que cette rupture, est autant ma faute que, dans une certaine mesure, la tienne. Tout simplement, parce que, nous sommes trop différents, et ça, on n'y peut rien. Et, même si je te l'ai déjà trop écrit dans cette lettre : Je t'aime Pepper, et tu es, et restera, la femme de ma vie. Et, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir à ce point-là. Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas être digne de toi._

 _T.S »_

Les larmes coulaient le long des joues de Pepper. Ce qu'elle venait de lire l'avait profondément touché. Tony était quelqu'un de particulièrement égoïste, et savoir qu'il la faisait passer avant ses sentiments, la touchait beaucoup. Alors, s'il avait besoin de temps, elle le lui donnerait sans aucune hésitation. Dans un sens, elle fut soulagée de devoir lui donner du temps. Parce qu'elle aussi en avait besoin pour l'oublier. Car, elle l'aimait toujours. Mais, elle fut également soulagée de savoir qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Que ce soit pour la rupture, ou sa façon peu orthodoxe de l'avoir quitté.

Quelques mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la réponse de Stark à Pepper, et les ex-partenaires ne s'étaient toujours pas revu. Pepper savait que Tony était de retour au Manoir des Avengers, et dans un sens, cela la rassurait de savoir qu'il n'était plus seul. Qu'il était entouré de ses amis, et qu'il reprenait peu à peu sa vie. Quant à elle, la présidente de Stark Industrie, elle s'était investie à fond dans son entreprise. Consacrant sa vie à son travail, afin de ne pas songer à sa rupture douloureuse.

Ainsi, ce matin, comme tous les matins, elle se rendit jusqu'à son bureau. Et sur celui-ci trônait un immense bouquet de rose rouge. Elle s'en approcha, et parmi toutes les fleurs se trouvait une petite carte sur laquelle était inscrite : Pepper. Cette écriture, elle l'a reconnue tout de suite, puisqu'il s'agissait de celle de Tony. Elle ouvrit alors rapidement l'enveloppe, et déplia la lettre qui tenait en quelques lignes :

 _« Ma chère Pepper,_

 _Je ne sais pas trop comment te dire cela, mais, je te pardonne. Parce que, même si je t'avais dit que je ne t'en voulais pas dans mon dernier courrier. Eh bien, au fond, c'était faux. Et, je crois sincèrement que c'est normal. Cette rupture fut très difficile à avaler pour moi, parce que, j'étais très amoureux de toi. Et, même si tu restes la femme de ma vie, je suis prêt à passer à autre chose. Et, je pense qu'il est grand temps que l'on se revois. Si, bien sûr, tu es prête à me revoir aussi. J'essayerais de ne pas être trop insupportable, même si ce n'est pas gagné. Selon les Avengers, je suis encore plus exécrable que d'habitude ! Alors si tu te sens capable de me supporter, passe me voir à la villa. On pourra discuter de tous les dossiers urgents concernant Stark Industrie._

 _En tous les cas, je te souhaite une bonne journée._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _T.S »_

Pepper fut très émue en lisant ces quelques lignes. Si elle savait qu'elle ne se remettrait pas avec le milliardaire, cela lui faisait plaisir de voir qu'elle comptait suffisamment à ses yeux pour qu'ils reprennent contact. C'est avec plaisir qu'elle se rendit dans la villa de l'ingénieur qui l'accueilli à bras ouvert. Et, ce soir-là, malgré leur rupture et les mois qui s'étaient écoulés, leur complicité ne tarda pas à revenir.

FIN

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous,_

Si vous aimez l'univers Marvel, sachez que cette fiction s'inscrit dans un univers que j'ai créé comprenant les fictions suivantes classée par ordre chronologique de lecture :

1) Iron Man – **_Ce que je ne pouvais qu'écrire_** – Pepperony – OS

 _« Parfois, il y a certaines choses qui sont plus compliquées à dire qu'à écrire. Surtout lorsque l'on sort avec Iron Man, et que celui-ci est connu pour n'écouter que lui. De ce fait, Pepper n'a d'autres choix que de lui laisser une lettre. Une lettre qui n'augure rien de bon »._

2) Incroyable Hulk – **_Le premier jour de ma nouvelle vie_** – Scient Bro – OS

 _« La vie est une succession d'événements qui ne sont pas toujours plaisants, et pour une fois, Banner a de quoi profiter de sa vie : Un nouveau laboratoire et surtout des amis »_

3) Avengers – **_L'amour n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille_** – Stony – Complète – 16 chapitres + Épilogue

 _« Lorsque Steve a commencé à prendre soin d'Iron Man, suite à sa rupture avec Pepper, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela puisse le pousser à sortir avec lui. Seulement, sortir avec le génie n'est pas une sinécure, surtout lorsqu'on est un Avengers et que des missions dangereuses nous attendent._

4) Thor – **_Le Lien qui nous unis_** – Thorki – En cours

 _« La relation entre Thor et Loki a toujours été très particulière : Empreinte d'amour et de Haine, ils ont un lien fort qui les unis. Mais ce lien peut-il être détruit ? »_

5) Spiderman – **_Le principe de réciprocité_** – Starker – Complète – 9 chapitres

 _« Depuis les événements qui ont conduit à la Civil War, Tony Stark a pris sous son aile le jeune Peter Parker. Toutefois, le jeune Spiderman éprouve bien plus que de l'admiration pour son mentor, et il fera tout pour que celui-ci le regarde comme un potentiel prétendant. Seulement, Tony Stark pourra-t-il s'intéresser à celui qu'il considère comme un enfant ? »_

6) Avengers – **_L'amour au-delà de la haine_** – Stony – En cours

 _« Deux ans après la Civil War, et sa rupture avec Tony Stark, Steve est contraint de vivre caché en tant que Nomad. Cependant, un événement inattendu va le pousser à sortir de sa cachette pour se confronter à ses erreurs… »_

7) The Punisher – **_Joyeuse Saint-Valentin_** – Terminée

 _"La Saint-Valentin est censé être un jour joyeux pour tous les amoureux. Cependant, pour Frank dont la femme et les enfants se sont fait assassinés ce jour reste un jour comme les autres. Un jour où sa croisade contre le crime va l'amener à sauver des vies et à prendre d'autres »_

8) Les Gardiens de la Galaxie – **_Les danseurs de la galaxie_** – PeterxGamora – En cours

 _« Les gardiens de la galaxie sont un groupe uni qui aiment profiter de la vie aux rythmes des musiques de Peter Quill. Cependant, des événements sombres vont se produire, menaçant leur cohésion et leur avenir. Parviendront-ils à rester unis, telle une famille, ou vont-ils se déchirer à jamais ? »_

9) Spiderman – **Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités** – SpideyPool – En cours  
 _« L'amour est un sentiment insidieux qui frappe sans prévenir. Parfois pour le meilleur, parfois pour le pire, mais il transforme pour toujours les personnes qui sont tombés dans son piège. Si cela peut transformer Wade pour le meilleur, est-ce que cela le rend compatible avec Spiderman pour autant ? L'amour est-il plus fort que tout ? »_

Vous pouvez retrouver ces fanfictions dans les catégories correspondantes ou depuis mon profile ! Si vous avez la moindre question, sur l'ordre, la nécessité de lire telle ou telle fiction avant de continuer, n'hésitez pas à me demander. Je reste bien sûr disponible en MP !

Sur ce, bonne soirée/journée, et bonne lecture !


End file.
